Expéditions de chasse, Confessions, et une ruse habile
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Arthur force Merlin pour aller à la chasse, un secret est révélé, un combat s'ensuit mais tout est dit à la fin. Happy end. Merthur. Rated T pour baiser entre garçons.


**Titre : _Expéditions de chasse, Confessions et ruse habile_**

**Titre original :_Hunting trips, Confessions, and a Clever Ruse_**

**Auteur :XxmerthurcatxX**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnes et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en version original, voici le lien : ** s/9155870/1/Hunting-trips-Confessions-and-a-Clever -Ruse

* * *

« Merlin ! »

J'ai sursauté à l'entente de mon nom.

« Oui Arthur ? »

« Par l'amour de Dieu Merlin, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne peux pas m'appeler Arthur ?! »

« C'est vrai, désolé. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Sire ? », dis-je d'une voix traînante.

« Nous allons à la chasse », dit-il en souriant. Merde.

« Nous ? Non. Je suis sûr que vos chevaliers seront de loin, de meilleure compagnie », je grimace.

« En effet, mais puisque tu es mon serviteur, tu dois faire tout ce que je dis, dont la chasse. Retrouve moi à l'écurie dans 10 minutes ». Sans attendre de réponse, le prince sorti de la chambre. Je soupirai, saisit le sac d'Arthur et me mit à emballer les affaires nécessaires.

« Merlin ! ». Je sursaute à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Guenièvre.

« Bonjour Gwen, comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien ! C'est tellement génial... bien que tu me regarde comme si tu étais à un enterrement. »

« Arthur m'emmène à la chasse avec lui », me plaignis-je.

Morgane marchait dans la chambre, me lançant un regard en coin.

« Merlin et Arthur assis dans un arbre, M-I-G-N-...», je l'a fait taire.

« Arrête ça ! Et si il revient ?! » j'ai sifflé.

« Et si qui arrive ? ». Je sursaute pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Cela donnera-t-il à Merlin une attaque du cœur aujourd'hui ?

« Personne ? », je disais en même temps que Morgane répondait « Toi ! »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'inquiéter à propos de mon retour ? » demande-t-il, avec une confusion adorable marquée sur son visage.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle vous devriez vous inquiéter en plus Arth- Sire ». Je dis rapidement, ignorants les regards pointus de Gwen et Morgane.

« C'est vrai. Allons-y alors », il m'agrippa le bras avant que je puisse protester et me traîna rapidement hors de la salle.

J'ai essayé de ne pas le regarder pendant que je préparai les chevaux. Morgane et Gwen étaient juste en train de me taquiner mais j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Même penser à lui me faisait trop mal. Je montais sur mon cheval en toute simplicité.

« Wow. Tu as certainement du t'améliorer n'est-ce pas. Il me semble que tu n'ai plus besoin de mon aide », commenta Arthur. Normalement, je serais stupéfait de recevoir un réelle compliment de sa part, mais ça me rend juste triste.

Nous avancions en silence pendant un moment avant que Arthur ne décide de le casser.

« Tu es étrangement calme. Normalement tu devrais être en train de raconter quelque chose à propos de quelques expériences idiotes que tu as faites. »

« Désolé. J'étais juste en train de penser ». Je sais, c'était une piètre excuse. Je regarder droit devant moi sans oser croiser son regard.

« C'est une première » il se moqua. Je soupire. Arthur tira les rênes du cheval et fit un arrêt brusque.

« Très bien Merlin, quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il.

« J-je... »

« Dis le une bonne fois pour toute Merlin »

« Je suis amoureux » j'ai lâché. Il me regarde sans ciller des yeux. Mes épaules commencent à trembler.

« E-est tu en train de pleurer ? » demande-t-il, horrifié. Je secoue ma tête , mais c'était trop tard.

« D-désolé Sire » j'ai réussi à dire à travers mes larmes.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu si tu es amoureux ? »

« C'est un amour à sens unique, Arthur ». Je roule des yeux. Vraiment, cela aurait du lui paraître être clair.

« Comment le sait-tu ? »

« C'est évident. Il ne m'a jamais aimé en retour. »

« Il ? »

Oh merde.

« O-oui, il », balbutiai-je.

« Veux tu que je lui parle pour toi ? » me propose-t-il. J'ai éclaté de rire.

« Non, c'est bon. » je réussi à dire à travers mes rires.

« Tu ries comme une fille. »

« Ferme la Pratdragon! » (1)

« Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour cela. »

« En effet, mais vous ne pouvez pas » je dis en toute confiance.

« Revenons sur nos pas. »

« Nous n'avons pas chassés. »

« Je ne suis plus d'humeur à chasser aujourd'hui. Sans oublier que tu as effrayer tout le gibier, aujourd'hui de toute façon. »

Je n'ai pas pu argumenter. Un craquement m'a refroidie. Une large branche, convenablement attaché à l'arbre, était en train de tomber directement sur la tête d'Arthur.

« ARTHUR, FAITES ATTENTION ! » je criais alors que mes yeux viraient à l'or.

La branche tomba loin d'Arthur, juste avant de le frapper. Je regarde Arthur, essayant de juger sa réaction.

« Sorcier » hurle-t-il.

« Arthur... »

« Tu es en sorcier ! »

« Arthur, s'il te plaît » j'ai supplié.

« De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, toi, tu es un sorcier ! »

« Je ne peux l'empêcher, d'accord ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par tu ne peux pas empêcher ça ? Tu peux choisir de ne pas la pratiquer ! »

« Je ne peux pas Arthur, je suis né avec ! » j'ai crié.

« Tu... Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

« C'est extrêmement rare, presque du jamais vu. »

« Mais, ça n'explique pas le fait que tu use de la magie. »

« Nous ne pouvons choisir qui nous sommes Arthur. C'est une partie de ce que je suis. Si je ne fais pas de magie... je pourrais tout aussi bien mourir. » murmurais-je. Il était silencieux après ça. « Regardez, je le dirais à votre père, d'accord, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. »

« Je ne dirais rien à mon père ! Il te tuerait ! » dit-il, horrifié à cette idée.

« Mais je croyais... »

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Merlin. Je ne suis PAS mon père » grogna-t-il, en descendant de sur son cheval. Soupirant, je le suivi à distance sûre.

Arthur tira sur son cheval pour le stopper juste à l'extérieur du royaume.

« Je ne te veux plus près de moi. J'irai engager quelqu'un d'autre. »

J'ai hoché la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix.

Arthur bondit de son cheval et se dirigea vers le château. Une fois qu'il fût hors de vue, je glisse de mon cheval, les amenant en même temps à l'écurie. Je me sentais engourdi. Arthur, mon Arthur. Mes genoux se dérobèrent au milieu de la grange. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues comme j'étais en train de sangloter, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

« Merlin, j'ai oublié... ». Ma tête se redresse à cette voix. Sa voix.

« Je suis désolé Sire, je vais tout de suite arrêter », je promis, tout en essuyant mes yeux et me relevant. Je fais le chemin jusqu'à son cheval, attrape son sac et lui ramène. Il vient juste de me regarder, avec les émotions défilant sur mon visage.

« Tu pleures » dit-il, ne le croyant pas. Je riais en désespoir de la situation.

« Oui, je suis désolé Sire. Je vais essayer de me contrôler. »

« Non, je veux dire... pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'aurais penser que ce serait évident. »

« Parce que je t'ai renvoyé ? ». Je secouais la tête tout en fixant le sol.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sire. Je m'en vais maintenant » je dis, le frôlant lorsque je passa près de lui, et je commençais à courir une fois que je fus hors de l'écurie.

« ATTEND ! » cria-t-il. Je l'ignore, accélérant ma course. « C'EST UN ORDRE, MERLIN ! »

« VOUS M'AVEZ RENVOYÉ ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PLUS ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! », ai-je répondu.

« PUTAIN MERLIN, ARRETE TOI MAINTENANT ! »

Je me suis arrêté brutalement, me tournant pour lui faire face. Il s'arrête en face de moi, la respiration haletante.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il.

« V... vous êtes désolé. »

« Oui, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. »

« Mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, je suis celui qui ne vous a pas dis, en premier lieu, que j'étais sorcier. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. J'étais juste... Blessé. »

« Blessé ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais de toi que tu étais un ami, et je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose, mais tu m'as mentis. »

« Oh Merlin, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. »

Je souris tristement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Si je te disais ce que je ressent là tout de suite, vous m'auriez brûler sur le bûcher. »

« J'en doute... »

« Je t'aime » dis-je rapidement.

« Tu... »

« Je t'aime... tellement.» Je le redis encore, plus lentement cette fois. Arthur s'élança vers moi, captura mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Pendant un moment, je suis tendu, avant de me fondre sur lui, ouvrant ma bouche en laissant sa langue aller à la rencontre de la mienne. Nos langues sont entrelacées, se mêlant à la perfection. Il se recule, pantelant. Aucun de nous n'a osé bouger, de peur de briser ce moment.

« Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé ? » je demande, le regardant droit dans ces yeux bleus lumineux.

« Je... je t'aime aussi » m'avoue-t-il, passant son pouce sur sa lèvre du bas. « C'est pourquoi c'est si blessant quand je pense que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

J'ai souri, entourant mes bras, en toute sécurité, autour de son cou. Il me tenait près de sa poitrine, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson.

« Donc, est-ce que je récupère mon travail ? » demandais-je malicieusement.

« Bien sûr, quoi d'autre allons nous nous servir comme ruse habile pour cacher le fait que nous allons baiser tout le temps. »

« Mais... nous n'allons pas baiser tout le temps. »

Il sourit.

« Pas encore. »

FIN

* * *

(1) je l'ai gardée en anglais. C'est en mélange entre prat (andouille) et Pendragon


End file.
